


Too Late

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day. [Jean/Marco] [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Too Late  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Jean/Marco  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** The Feels, AU

I had this in my head for days... I was too lazy to actually do it at first. XD I had a little to drink then BAM!

xoxoxox

Jean figeted. Today was the day… He wiped his clammy hands on his pants. Today he was determined to tell Marco how he felt. He made a vow years ago he would tell his friend how he felt before graduation. He swallowed the lump in his throat, graduation was rearing its ugly head. They would all leave Trost High School in a matter of weeks, all going their separate ways.

"Jean."

Jean jumped, turning to face Marco. “Marco.” He felt his heart beating in his ears. Why was he so nervous? This was Marco! His best friend… the only person who excepted him even after he had seen him at his worst.

Marco gave him a small smile. “I’m glad I found you.”

"I… I need to talk to you."

Marco nodded in agreement.

Jean gathered all the strength he had. “Marco, I l-“

"I’m moving Jean."

Jean’s eyes widened, his jaw hung open. “Come again?” It felt as if his heart stopped, it hurt to breathe.

Marco looked at the ground. His feet seemed like the most interesting thing in the world. “I’m moving.” He sighed, rubbing a hand through his chocolate locks. “My father got a promotion.” Marco shifted uncomfortably, “We’re moving to Sina. I found out last night.”

Jean struggled to find his voice. “When?”

"Next week."

Jean harshly sucked in air. “What?”

Marco walked up to Jean, their noses touching. “I’m sad I won’t get to graduate with you guys.” He sighed, “I’m going to miss you…” He chewed on his bottom lip.

Jean’s heart clenched. Marco was leaving… yeah, part of him knew Marco would leave after graduation. He knew Marco wanted to go away to college, but he would come back during vacations… Now… Now the freckled boy was leaving forever.

Marco’s warm lips ghosted over his own. “I love you…” He whispered.

Before he knew it, Marco was gone.

Constant texting and nightly phone calls were shared between the two but there was still a hole in Jean’s heart. One day, he swore he would be by Marco’s side once again.

xoxoxoxox

I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking of doing the 30 day OTP challenge for them...  
~Yami Sango


End file.
